Spongefics
by The Prussian Duelist
Summary: A series of fifteen very small songfic drabbles. Thiefshipping, Hikari Marik x Yami Bakura.


Author's Note: I will be the first to call these crappy, certainly, and I'm only uploading them as an apology for my absence, even if I'm not quite... apologetic over it. The title of this (Spongefics) is from the fact that I wrote "spngfics" instead of "songfics" as the document title. Thus. Spongefics.

Yarrik is the name I use for Yami Marik (I don't use Melvin and Marik or Marik and Malik, usually) and Dark Bakura is what I had been using as Yami Bakura's name (not I use Touzokou, usually, because it sounds nice and I've taken a fancy to it)

xXxXx

1. Memories - David Guetta

Bakura glanced over at the bronze-skinned Egyptian, tilting his head to one side. Yes. He remembered the Egyptian. Marik, wasn't it? Bakura smirked. Yes. That was his name. Marik Ishtar. The boy who'd come home with Bakura last week, drunk as all hell and then some.

The Egyptian felt himself being watched, but he didn't want to look behind himself. He didn't want to chance seeing _him _again. Him. Bakura. Dark Bakura. Last week he'd gotten a little... drunk. Last week he'd taken an invitation from an English albino. Last week he'd lost a few of his morals.

"Marik, you're being watched..."

"Odion, does it really matter?" Marik snapped, hugging himself. The albino wouldn't want him a second time, surely.

"Hey, hey," Bakura said, walking up to the Egyptians and laying a hand heavily on Marik's shoulder, "Marik..."

"B-Bakura..." Marik replied.

2. Around the World - ATC

Marik lay on his stomach, looking at the number in his phone, chewing on his lower lip. Should he...?

He snapped his phone shut and tossed it lightly at the wall. No. He couldn't just call some random stranger he'd met. He had been grounded yesterday, really, he had been forbidden from leaving his room. Some albino he met at a club on the night he had been grounded was most certainly not someone he should be contacting...

Even if he was kind of attractive...

Marik shook his head. He wasn't supposed to think that way! His father would be... would be so disappointed.

He groaned, jumping up and grabbing the phone. He hit "Call" quickly, before he could lose his nerve. _Bakura. His name was Dark Bakura... _he reminded himself.

"Hullo, Bakura speaking," came the Brit's voice on the other end of the phone.

"Hi..." Marik said after a short delay.

"Marik," the Brit greeted, a smile in his voice.

3. Rock That Body - Black Eyed Peas

Marik stood to one side, glancing around at the group of people. The point of coming had been to find a quick date, some "tail" as his crude brother, Yarrik, had put it. It wasn't too far off.

"Hey," greeted a white-haired, pale-skinned Brit.

Marik glanced at him with a frown. No. This wasn't the "tail" he was looking for. This was a guy. Sure, an attractive one. But still a guy. "Hello," Marik said noncommittally, turning away.

"You look like you could use a drink," the albino stated.

"I'm not interested," Marik dismissed.

"Well, that's too bad. But what has that got to do with having a drink?" the Brit laughed, "My name is Bakura, I think you look rather nice tonight, if you don't mind me saying so."

Marik blushed slightly, "Thanks, I suppose. I'm Marik. But I'm not... interested..." he scowled as the Brit took him by the wrist, taking him towards the counter.

"You're looking at all the ladies. But they don't seem to strike your fancy, do they? Is it so bad to perhaps try the other side?" Bakura asked, waving the barkeep over, "I can offer you quite the night, Marik, dear..."

Marik blushed, more at the fact that he was contemplating the offer than at the fact that he was being offered something like that.

4. We Found Love - Rhianna

Marik felt the hand on the back of his neck, felt himself pulled in, felt their lips connect. He didn't respond at first, but then he had his arms around his lover's neck, as if they'd moved there of their own accord. He was pulling his lover closer, lips moving against lips as he arched against the other.

Bakura chuckled, relishing the extensive amounts of contact he was receiving from the Egyptian. His tongue requested entrance into the bronze teen's mouth and was granted entrance.

It wasn't a romantic spot, just a dirty little alley between the pizza parlor and the jewelry shoppe on Main. It hadn't been a romantic spot, but Marik found that, with Bakura, anything could be romantic.

5. All I Ever Wanted - Basshunter

Marik frowned in response to Bakura's huff. Why couldn't Bakura just smile once in awhile? Marik reached for Bakura's hand absently, but stopped himself as Bakura walked away. They weren't even friends... Marik couldn't be like the stupid girls in his school, no, Bakura wouldn't like that.

...Not that Bakura liked anything.

Marik just wanted to see Bakura smile. Okay. So the Egyptian transfer would have liked a _little _more than that... perhaps he wanted a... a...

_Relationship._

Marik sighed. That wasn't happening. It just had to be Bakura, didn't it? The school's local badass jerk. The boy who relished fights and loved to beat you into the ground, the walls, the ceiling... whatever was available.

"I'll settle for a smile, though," Marik muttered, rubbing his arm self-consciously as he turned away.

6. More (RedOne Jimmy Joker Remix) - Usher

Bakura smirked.

Marik blushed, turning away and throwing an angry mask up.

_I was drunk last night. Gods. He doesn't have to think it actually meant anything... he can't possibly think I have real feelings for him._

But that smirk... Marik found himself dwelling more on that one expression then the whole of the lecture he was presently sitting through.

Bah. College. Useless.

But alchohol... alchohol was the key to happiness. Alchohol and a willing partner.

_Like Bakura... No! I have to stop thinking that! _Marik groaned, setting his head on the desk desolately.

Bakura was walking past him now. The class was over.

"If you want more, you just have to ask," Bakura smirked, whispering the seductive words into Marik's ear, "Don't have to tear yourself up over it. If you really want more..."

"Shut up, Fluffy," Marik growled.

"See you at six, then?" Bakura asked.

"Why?"

"Don't you want more...?"

"...To hell with you." Marik sighed heavily, "Six it is."

7. When Love is Dead - Tokio Hotel

Marik sat quietly on the park bench, rubbing his chilled arms and staring forward blankly. Odion hovered nearby. "Marik...?"

"Why'd he have to leave?" Marik asked harshly, but quietly, brokenly.

"He?" Odion shifted uncomfotably. Marik's "girlfriend" had left, according to Yarrik. But all Marik ever spoke about was 'him'.

"Why...?" Marik asked again, running a hand over his face. "I could handle that bitch's leaving like that. I hated her anyway... but... but..."

Odion sat down next to Marik, running a comfortable hand over the youth's shoulder.

"Odion. I think... I think I l-loved him..." Marik said, not looking at his elder brother. "I really think I did. And he just left! Why would he just leave like that? Why wouldn't he say goodbye? Text? Call? Send me a freaking postcard?"

"He may've thought he was getting too close," Bakura muttered.

Marik whipped around to look at the albino.

Bakura shrugged, shoving his hands into his pockets. "I'm back... if you want me, still..."

8. Starstruck - Lady Gaga

Marik smirked at Bakura, tossing a wave. A wave that said _come on over_. The albino worked his way through the crowds toward the tan Egyptian. Admiring at a distance wasn't working well in Bakura's opinion, no... Marik deserved to be admired from up close...

"Well, well, it's Bakura, watching and drooling from over in the corner," teased Marik, "Whatever will he do when watching isn't enough?" He spun around, moving his hips to the music pounding around the room, through the floor and through the dancers.

Bakura hesitated, then put his hands on Marik's hips, moving to the same rhythm, looking at Marik with an intense, peircing stare.

"I most certainly am inviting you," Marik hissed, putting his hands on top of Bakura's and leaning into the albino.

9. Beautiful, Dirty, Rich - Lady Gaga

Marik was the kind of guy that sat by the pool in a house coat, a short purple house coat without sleeves. He'd sport big shades and a magazine. A gun magazine sometimes, a fashion magazine other days.

Bakura was the kind of guy who was hired to clean the kind of pool that the kind of guy like Marik would lounge next to. He was also the kind of guy to use his peripheral to always have Marik in his sights.

He didn't quite admire Marik, and Marik didn't quite pay full attention to his magazine. Marik had his eye on Bakura as much as Bakura had his eye on Marik. A sort of chemistry was there.

It was the kind of chemistry that a kind of sister like Ishizu, Marik's sister, would find one day, walking out to the pool and finding Marik and Bakura locked in a sudden, passionate, uncalled-for embrace of the lips.

10. Rolling in the Deep - Adele

Marik pulled Bakura into a kiss suddenly, then turned and stormed off without a word, leaving the Brit blushing in confusion, touching his lip and watching the Egyptian walk off. He turned a little away, crossing his arms.

Should he...?

Bakura didn't finish the thought before he ran after the bronze Egyptian. He would have more. Bakura would have more of Marik.

Possessive bastard that he was. Marik couldn't just leave after an admission of attraction like that. After that kiss Bakura would need something more. More substantial. A scar to remind him that Marik had liked him.

Marik would leave one day. They all did. But Bakura would have the scars to prove that they had been there. The nonphysical scars, on his very heart no less. His heart, his soul, his mind.

Perhaps he'd finally give away his heart...

Marik was full of surprises after all...

Marik. Marik might stay. Marik might stay.

Bakura almost collided with the Egyptian, who had turned around. Who was going to return. So soon... so soon. Such a good omen. Bakura embraced him.

11. 3 - Britney Spears

Marik smirked, sitting on Bakura's lap, no, straddling the albino's lap, "One..." he said, kissing the albino briefly.

Bakura raised an eyebrow.

"Two..." Marik said, pressing himself into Bakura and kissing him a second time.

Bakura hissed briefly, tugging Marik closer in irritation. How dare he tease Bakura like this. His intentions were clear as day!

"Three," Marik said, laying a third kiss on the albino. This one continued, deepened, intensified. One. Two. Three.

Hm.

Perhaps Bakura didn't mind this teasing too much, not really. He allowed Marik to push him back, into the corner of the couch. Marik continued to straddle Bakura, leaning over him, kissing him.

12. S&M - Rhianna (-_-" Oh gawd...)

The glint in Bakura's eye was enough to have Marik mildly nervous and overly excited. He wrapped his arms around Bakura's neck, "So?" he asked.

"So," Bakura agreed, wrapping his own arms around Marik's waist and kissing the slightly smaller teen, "All the way..."

"Alright," Marik agreed.

"I want you," Bakura murmured.

Marik shivered, "Alright," he said again. His smirk spread from his mind onto his face. He was such a _good _boy usually. Following all the rules. Listening to all the adults. He deserved a little rulebreaking. A little rulebreaking with Bakura sounded like... like fun.

Bakura kissed him again and he kissed back.

"Come on, come on," Marik muttered, kissing Bakura's neck briefly, "I want you too, you know."

13. Break Your Heart - Taio Cruz

Bakura glanced from his present target over at Marik. Marik had seen him day after day, flirting with whatever available company there was. He wasn't honorable and he never stayed with one person long. Marik knew that... but...

Bakura walked over to Marik, "Hullo," he said, his voice low and... dare Marik think it to be... inviting?

Bakura was a bad person to fall for... he wasn't like normal people, he'd be near impossible for Marik to keep to himself. Bakura just wasn't that type of person. All Bakura was was looking for entertainment.

"Hello," Marik returned the greeting, leaning into the table a little more and tilting his head to the side, giving Bakura a mild, uninterested look.

It was best to avoid Bakura.

"I've seen you before," Bakura stated.

"Mm..." Ishizu warned Marik against people like Bakura... "...I need to go. Could I have your number?"

Bakura smirked.

14. Dogs Unleashed - Tokio Hotel

Bakura stood against the wall of the alleyway, watching the world pass by at its usual, leisurely pace. The flow he deviated from. He scoffed as he walked into the crowd, walking the less popular direction of the hour. He ran into a bronze teen who turned to glare at him. Bakura smirked at him, winking obnoxiously in a manner that shouted _flirt _at the top of its nonexistent lungs.

The teen didn't blush like a normal person, or get angry. He just watched Bakura walking away, then he turned and walked after Bakura. "Hey," Bakura greeted, glancing at the teen, "Interested in a devil like me?"

"Perhaps I am, perhaps I'm not," the teen replied.

Bakura took the teen by the wrist and pulled him into an alleyway, "Well... I say you are," he said, kissing him without warning, "What do _you _say? Come now, Bakura's waiting."

"I suppose I am... interesting name," the teen said, "I'm Marik. Marik Ishtar."

"A pleasure I'm sure."

15. Animal I Have Become - Three Days Grace

Bakura slid out of bed, walking up to the window. He thought he should feel bad... he thought he should feel a little guilt... he thought he should feel something unrelated to lust. He really did. But the fact was that he felt nothing but want and lust in relation to the night previous. He didn't feel bad about taking a drunken younger teen home.

He glanced over his shoulder at Marik, the teen. Marik would have a little trouble for awhile. Today it would be pain. Pain and a hangover. And questions from the sister that had been at the club with him.

Bakura smirked, watching Marik stir. He slid back into bed, running a hand over Marik's cheek. "Mornin'," he greeted, kissing the boy roughly as the Egyptian youth opened his eyes a crack.

Bakura smiled almost cruelly as he pulled back away. "I'm quite a monster, aren't I?" he asked.

"Do you have a point?" Marik scoffed, tugging Bakura back down into another rough, unabashed kiss.


End file.
